Satu Malam
by finitefarfalla
Summary: Eren tahu dia dan Levi dipisahkan lebih dari sekadar jarak dan latar belakang kehidupan yang berbeda. RiRen.


**Note:** _Fic_ ini adalah sekuel Sea Change. Sebaiknya membaca _fic_ itu sebelum membaca ini, tapi bisa juga dinikmati langsung kalau tak berkeberatan sedikit bingung. Di cerita sebelumnya Levi dan Eren berlayar bersama ke Arktik dengan kapal penelitian dan membangun hubungan di sana. Di _fic_ ini, Eren mendapat gelar S1 karena sistem pendidikan Amerika yang mengijinkan muridnya yang berkompetensi untuk melompat kelas.

 **Warnings:** _Insecurity_. Levi tukang PHP. _Fic_ ini dan prekuelnya berselang lumayan lama, di antara waktu itu, gaya menulis saya kemungkinan sudah berubah.

Terimakasih kepada **a1y-puff** yang berbaik hati membantu saya dengan menjadi beta _fic_ ini dan **Neoratu** atas saran-sarannya.

* * *

 **Satu Malam**

.

Di ruang pengambilan bagasi di LAX, Eren Yeager mengusap layar sentuh ponselnya dengan ibu jari. Ia membenarkan posisi tali tas yang tergantung di bahunya seraya mendengarkan nada dering yang tak kunjung terputus. Di JFK, Eren ditegur oleh petugas sekuriti karena menggunakan ponsel. Namun di tempat ini, ia mengambil resiko karena belum melihat petugas sekuriti memberinya tatapan memeringati ketika mengeluarkan ponsel.

Tak jauh darinya, Grisha Yeager berdiri di depan sabuk berjalan yang memuntahkan bagasi penumpang dengan kecepatan siput. Ayahnya menaruh tangan di dalam kantung celana, menunggu dengan kesabaran yang tak diwarisi Eren.

Sepuluh nada dering.

 _Ini Levi Ackerman. Silakan tinggalkan pesan bila ada kepentingan, saya akan menelpon Anda kembali._

Eren menggigit bibir. Levi tak menjawab ponselnya. Ia mengangkat wajah, mengecek jam di layar LED yang menampilkan jadwal kedatangan pesawat.

13:20.

Mungkinkah Levi masih berada di kampus?

Eren mengembuskan napas panjang dan memutuskan sambungan selulernya. Ia bisa mencoba lagi setelah mereka sampai di apartemen. Tak ada yang mengatakan Levi harus mengangkat telpon dari Eren setiap saat. Ia memiliki kesibukan dan kehidupannya sendiri.

Namun ... logika itu tak membuat Eren merasa lebih baik. Ia tahu perasaan itu bodoh, tapi suara kecil di benaknya tak urung membisikkan: kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Levi?

Apakah Eren akan terlihat seperti pacar yang menguntit pasangannya bila ia melayangkan pesan singkat setelah telponnya tak dijawab?

Eren menggeleng kepalanya, membuyarkan semua pikiran buruk. Tentu tidak. Levi baru tidak menjawab sekali dan ... wajar bila ia mengirim pesan singkat ke Armin bila Armin tak menjawab telponnya bukan? Hal yang sama berlaku untuk Levi, walau Levi bukan teman baiknya yang telah ia kenal sedari ia masih menggunakan sepeda beroda tiga.

Hubungannya dengan Levi adalah sesuatu yang tentatif, tapi Eren tahu Levi adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Ia tak akan menghilang begitu saja.

Eren membuka kunci layar ponselnya lagi dan menyentuh logo pesan singkat.

Layarnya berubah seketika menjadi layar panggilan masuk bahkan sebelum Eren bisa mengetik kata pertama. Perutnya berdesir ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Hai," kata Eren seraya menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Di ujung lain sambungan, Levi seakan di tengah pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Suara tawa yang tidak ia kenal terdengar dari latar. Levi mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang itu, kemudian, "Hei."

"Levi, kau sedang senggang?"

"Aku baru selesai mengajar. Sedang berjalan pulang sekarang ini. Ada apa?"

Eren membiarkan suara statik mengisi kekosongan selama beberapa detik.

"Eren?"

"Um." Eren tak mengacuhkan perasaan seakan sayap-sayap ratusan kupu-kupu tengah menyapu bagian dalam organnya. "Aku sedang berada di LA. Kau ada waktu untukku?"

Levi mendengus. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Kapan kau berencana kemari?"

"Dalam beberapa jam."

"Oke. Sebelum jam makan malam?"

"Semoga," kata Eren.

.

Eren tahu ia dan Levi dipisahkan lebih dari sekadar jarak dan latar belakang kehidupan yang berbeda. Usia Levi terpaut jauh darinya dan untuk sebagian orang mungkin hal itu tak menjadi masalah. Namun dalam kasus Levi, Eren selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Levi yang tak akan ia mengerti seluruhnya.

Pertama kali ia bertemu Levi, Eren tak menyangka Levi adalah mantan tentara. Levi berbeda dengan stereotip yang secara tak sadar telah Eren ciptakan di dalam kepalanya. Mike cocok dengan stereotip itu. Berpostur tegap. Mengintimidasi walau ia hanya diam. Tak segan merutuk dengan memanfaatkan kefasihan kata-kata kasarnya.

Sedangkan Levi, jujur saja, awalnya ia tak bisa membacanya. Ia tampak jauh lebih muda dari usianya. Tak seperti seseorang yang telah dua kali pergi ke ujung dunia untuk menelan debu padang pasir dan menghindari peluru dalam perang yang dirutuki media. Namun semakin lama ia mengenal Levi, Eren menangkap hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya sadar Levi belum sepenuhnya kembali dari perang.

Terkadang matanya liar dan gerakannya begitu terkalkulasi. Ia menghindari Eren ketika dalam kondisi itu. Eren pun tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika hal itu terjadi. Ia menunggu Levi. Menatapnya dari ujung ruangan di kapal sampai Levi mengangkat wajahnya dari gunungan data yang sedang ia baca dan akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Eren.

Eren berpura-pura hatinya tak melambung, berpacu seakan ia baru saja usai berlari kencang. Alih-alih, ia tersenyum kecil dan melambai. Levi selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh.

.

Eren kembali ke apartemen bersama Grisha menggunakan taksi. Kemudian, ia membuka selimut kanvas dari sebuah Volvo tua yang ia simpan di gedung parkir selama berbulan-bulan.

Eren memanjatkan rasa syukur ketika mobilnya menyala di kali kedua ia mencoba menghidupkan mesinnya. Getaran mobilnya terasa ganjil, tapi rasa percaya diri Eren bertambah setelah mobil itu berhasil mengantarnya sampai ke tempat pengisian bensin terdekat.

Dari sana, ia memasuki jalan antar negara bagian. Tak melepaskan tangannya dari setir sampai ia melewati palang bertulisan San Diego dua jam kemudian dan berbelok ke lingkungan sub-urban familier. Ia melewati rumah-rumah satu lantai tak berpagar dan SUV keluaran dekade ini yang berjejer di pinggir jalan.

Ketika ia sampai di depan rumah Levi, Eren tidak turun dari mobil. Ia membiarkan mobilnya menyala dan menunggu, mengetuk jarinya di setir.

Jam digital di dasbor menampilkan angka 19:30. Matahari sudah terbenam seluruhnya beberapa menit lalu. Lampu di rumah Levi hidup, menumpahkan cahaya temaram ke tanaman pendek yang meramaikan terasnya.

Sekelebat bayangan melewati jendela bertirai.

Eren menggigit bibirnya. Perutnya terpelintir oleh antisipasi. Ia memandang pintu depan rumah Levi yang bercat tosca sampai pintu tersebut terbuka. Sosok Levi yang mengenakan kaus _v-neck_ putih dan celana jins hitam keluar dari rumah, menyusuri terasnya dan mendekati Eren.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di depan?" kata Levi seraya membuka pintu penumpang mobil Eren.

"Baru saja," kata Eren.

"Kukira kau dan ayahmu berada di New York sampai musim gugur."

"Ada yang perlu kami kerjakan di sini, tapi ia tak membutuhkanku sampai hari Senin."

"Oke," kata Levi. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh rambut Eren, menyapu helai-helai pendek yang menutupi dahinya.

Eren menahan napas, mencengkeram setir mobil dengan erat. Kulit Levi terasa hangat. Ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eren, intensinya tersirat jelas dalam tatapan lurusnya. Jari Levi berpindah ke rahang Eren, mengangkat wajahnya sedikit.

Eren menutup mata seiring Levi mengecupnya. Sentuhan ringan yang diberikan Levi menjalarkan arus listrik ke sepanjang tulang belakang Eren. Membuatnya terasa seperti berada di kapal yang bergoyang tak tentu arah. Disorientasi.

Mereka berpisah setelah beberapa detik. Wajah Eren terasa panas. Namun sewaktu ia melihat Levi, Eren gagal menahan senyum kecil yang membumbung di bibirnya. Pupil mata Levi melebar, biru gelap hampir ditelan oleh hitam. Mulutnya memerah, jelas baru saja mengecup seseorang.

"Mau kemana?" kata Eren.

"Kemana saja."

.

Suara ombak memecah malam. Sisa-sisa bau asap dari api unggun yang telah dimatikan di tepi pantai menjalari udara dan masuk ke dalam mobil bersama semilir angin. Terkecap di lidah Eren ketika ia mencium Levi, rasa pahit seperti abu.

Levi mengeksplorasi kontur wajahnya dengan jari-jari kasar. Bibirnya bergerak pelan di atas bibir Eren, membuat bulu kuduk Eren meremang. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya melonjak setiap kali Levi mundur. Hanya sedetik untuk mengambil udara sebelum Levi mengecupnya lagi, tapi cukup untuk membuat Eren mengetatkan kuku-kukunya di pundak Levi.

Ia tak ingin berhenti.

Ia ingin membuang keraguan dan kebodohan yang selalu menampakkan diri setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Levi. Ia berusia dua puluh satu—dan darahnya berpacu di bawah kulitnya, tulang-tulangnya masih berusaha menggapai tinggi maksimal mereka. Ia ingin mempertahankan perasaan seakan ia sedang melambung ini, bercinta, dan berbaring di atas kursi mobil setelahnya, menatap langit kosong tak berbintang dan lampu-lampu kota San Diego yang seakan berdenyut seirama jantung penghuninya.

Namun ketika pada akhirnya Levi menghentikan kecupannya, Eren mengalihkan mata darinya. Bulu matanya menyapu pipi Levi dan napasnya memburu.

"Kau ingin berhenti?" tanya Levi.

"Tidak."

Levi tersenyum tipis. Ia beringsut mundur kendati telah mendengar jawaban Eren. Eren merasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya ketika Levi melepaskannya. "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk tertangkap basah melakukan ini di tempat umum."

Eren menekan bibirnya. "Lalu? Bawa aku ke tempatmu."

"Farlan dan Isabel sedang mendapat _libo_. Mereka ada di rumah."

Eren memejamkan matanya. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa panas. Aneh rasanya kau bisa merasa seperti sedang terbang di satu saat dan tak berselang lama merasa seakan sedang dicekat.

"Eren," kata Levi.

Eren tak membuka mata ketika merasakan jari Levi menyentuh wajahnya lagi. Levi menjatuhkan kecupan kecil di keningnya. Gestur yang sering kali diberikannya untuk Eren, lebih dari kecupan di bibirnya.

"Eren, kemarilah." Levi menaruh jarinya di kelopak mata Eren, kemudian mengecupnya sampai Eren membuka matanya kembali. Ia menarik Eren untuk menyeberangi konsol mobil dan menimpa tubuhnya yang kini terbaring di atas kursi mobil yang diturunkan.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Levi mengusap dan bermain dengan helai-helai rambut Eren. Dentuman jantung Levi lamat-lamat mencapai telinga Eren.

"Kapan kau kembali ke New York?" tanya Levi.

"Beberapa hari lagi. Aku belum tahu pastinya." Bibir Eren menyapu kaus Levi ketika berbicara.

"Eren ... bulan Januari. Setelah semester ini selesai, aku akan ke New York."

Eren menggenggam kaus Levi. Ia tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia tahu Levi akan menepati janji itu, tapi New York tak menjamin keadaan hubungan mereka akan berubah. Alih-alih, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau tahu, tahun depan aku belum tentu ikut ekspedisi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengambil Master."

Levi berhenti mengusap kepalanya dan mengistirahatkan tangannya di tengkuk Eren. "Kukira kau tak ingin melakukan itu sampai penelitian Dr. Grisha selesai."

Eren mendengus. "Kita sudah hampir selesai. Ayah sedang mengumpulkan data terakhir. Aku setiap malam menulis laporan bila tak ada hal lain yang mendesak."

"Hmm..."

"Kudengar UC San Diego punya program yang bagus."

Eren mendengar Levi menarik napas.

"Kau akan pindah domisili. Ayahmu mengijinkannya?"

"Tidak tahu," kata Eren. "Tapi sudah waktunya aku belajar mandiri."

Levi terdiam beberapa waktu, lalu tangannya kembali bermain dengan rambut Eren. "Program UC San Diego saat ini lumayan banyak peminatnya. Kau pasti diterima dengan pengalaman riset dan kompetensimu."

"Aku tahu," kata Eren. Ia tersenyum pahit. Tentu saja ia berharap terlalu banyak bila ia menginginkan Levi menawarinya untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Namun ... tahun ajaran baru masih lama. Ia punya waktu.

.

Esok paginya, Eren menurunkan Levi di depan rumahnya.

Seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang gelap berdiri di pekarangan. Ia tengah menyiram tanaman dan wajahnya terangkat ketika mobil Eren berhenti. Eren berasumsi laki-laki itu adalah Farlan yang pernah diungkit Levi beberapa kali.

"Terima kasih," kata Levi. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum yang jarang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tak masalah," kata Eren.

Eren setengah berharap Levi akan mencondongkan badannya ke Eren dan memberinya kecupan perpisahan, tapi dengan kehadiran Farlan sebagai penonton, Eren tahu hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Sebagai gantinya, Levi menyentuh tangan Eren yang berdiam di persneling.

"Berhati-hati sampai LA," kata Levi. "Telepon aku kalau kau sudah sampai."

Eren mengerutkan alis. "Kau mengatakan hal yang persis seperti Ayah."

"Jangan protes. Lakukan seperti kataku," kata Levi.

"Ya. Aku tahu," kata Eren.

Levi menatapnya selama beberapa detik, lalu tanpa bicara apa pun lagi, ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Eren menunggu sampai Levi berjalan ke samping Farlan dan berbalik untuk melambai kepada Eren sebelum ia memutar mobilnya dan meninggalkan Levi.

.

Eren terjebak kemacetan di Rute 101, kurang dari lima puluh mil dari apartemennya di Pasadena. Mobilnya sedang berhenti total. Suara penyiar di radio memberitakan soal kecelakaan yang terjadi tak jauh dari sana. Asap kendaraan yang masuk ke dalam interior mobil Eren membuatnya sesak. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena kombinasi stress dan kurang tidur.

Di tengah keadaan itu, ponsel Eren bergetar, menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan singkat.

Eren menyapu tangannya ke permukaan jok kursi penumpang sampai ia berhasil menggenggam ponselnya. Ketika melirik layarnya, Eren mendapati pesan itu dikirim oleh Levi.

 _Eren, kau pantas mendapatkan lebih dari yang kuberikan. Aku tak berharap kau memaafkanku, walau begitu, aku minta maaf. Aku serius soal New York. Levi._

Eren menggigit bibirnya. Ia menghabiskan sepuluh detik untuk menimbang. Lalu, seraya tak mengacuhkan rasa sakit di dadanya, ia mengetik balasan singkat.

 _Aku tahu._

* * *

Untuk teman-teman yang menghadiri event RivaEre Wedding di JDC bulan Agustus nanti, saya dan Neoratu bekerjasama dengan Aphin123 untuk menulis Light Novel yang tersedia di event itu. Kami juga membuka PO untuk teman-teman yang berhalangan. Untuk info lebih lanjut main ke Facebook kami ya, di Farfalla Li atau Neoratu.

Review tentu saja akan membuatku senang. Petualangan Levi dan Eren di serial ini belum berakhir. *winks*


End file.
